One Of These Days
by serendipity112233
Summary: I have always wanted Abby and Carter to get together, and they finally have, but this is the first chapter of my version
1. One of THese Days

One of These Days  
  
Abby gazed out across Chicago, and thought if it was anywhere near this polluted fifty years ago. Probably not. Then her mind drifted of once again to John Carter. She has known him forever, and they have been best friends for a long time. They have both always wanted more, but it was never at the right time, it seemed. She thought about his crooked little smile whenever he would do some mischievous. She loved that smile. I wonder what he is doing right now...  
  
John Carter got out of surgery, after losing a little boy that was 9 years old, and he needed some fresh air. He decided to take a break and go up on top of the roof.  
  
When he got there he saw Abby, her face looked like she was thinking very hard about something, her eyebrows were creased as she stared out in space. As always when he was around her his heart would trip, and start a thousand a second.  
  
'Whatcha doing?'  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
' Just looking out at this wonderful place called Chicago.'  
  
'You look like you were thinking about something really hard.'  
  
You! 'Just thinking what this placed looked like fifty years ago.'  
  
'When is your shift over?'  
  
'Not until late, about 12:00'  
  
'Me neither, want to go get late dinner, early breakfast with me?'  
  
'I don't know Carter." She looked wearily at him.  
  
'I promise I don't bite." He gave her one of those pouty looks that said he would if she would let him. Her heart did a double take. 'Okay, but no biting.'  
  
She turned to go back down to the ER, but he stood in the doorway, so she would have to touch him to get by. She was oblivious to what he did, but she did touch him to get by and they both felt a jolt when they touched. She hurried down the hall so he would not see her reaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first fic, I don't own any of these characters, just having some fun, I know this is short, but I will try and update, and add a lot, okays! Please R/R!!!  
  
~Sarah 


	2. Ready?

Thanx for the reviews! This is after he broke off with Susan, but just before the Small Pox episode. Once again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING and I and NOT GETTING PAID so if anything is incorrect you doctors out there say so and I will correct it.  
  
  
  
Abby was breathing harshly as she turned the corner, and headed back to the ER. She had felt it, and she knew Carter had too. Whatever it was they were drawn to each other, and she didn't know why. Yes she did, whom was she trying to fool? She loved him. She had known it the moment they first talked. Of course she could never tell him that, unless he said something first. Which she didn't know if he had any feelings for her because she had tried once. Now he had asked her to dinner. God, what was she doing? She would just be rejected like all the other times. She didn't think she could handle being rejected by Carter too. But no, this wasn't a date. Just dinner. She sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+ ~  
  
The only thing that is getting me through this day is thinking the night I am going to have with Abby, he thought. Just two more hours to get through. He knew he loved her, but she didn't. He had wanted to tell her so many times, but everytime he got close, he screwed it up somehow. He didn't know why he asked her to dinner, it was just on impulse. He was so surprised when she said yes. He was hoping to start a relationship with her, but things were tricky. He had just broken up with Susan, she had broken up with Luka, but it didn't look like she was over him yet. God, why did things have to be so confusing?  
  
'Hey Carter, what are you thinking about so hard?' Susan asked as she came up. He didn't here her. He loved Abby so much, and wanted to tell her, but never found the right moment. Why couldn't he just say this to her?  
  
'Earth to Carter,' Susan laughed. Maybe he should walk up to her right now tell her he loved her, then locked her up so she could never go away again.  
  
'CARTER!, jeez, okay romeo when your ready to go back to work instead of stare at space you just tell me!,' a laughing Susan said as she started down the hall again.  
  
'Huh?, oh wait Susan! Sorry I didn't here you. What do we have?'  
  
'About time. Anyway we have a fractured skull with a minor concussion, room 300.'  
  
'Got it.'  
  
It was going to be a long two hours.  
  
~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+ ~~+*`*+~  
  
Two Hours Later.  
  
It was finally time to meet Cater. I nervously twist my hands in my lap as I sit in the chair waiting for him. He shows up ten minutes late, with blood all over him.  
  
'Sorry about this give me ten minutes, I had a surgery I had to get to.'  
  
'That's okay,' was all she said. He looked at her in a strange way then went to go clean off. He came back in 9 minutes, 43 seconds, not that she was counting! 'You ready?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+~~+*`*+ ~~+*`*+~ 


End file.
